Innocent
by XxthespellboundangelxX
Summary: The four of them were as close as siblings, so close they actually called themselves that, to them they were a family. A broken but happy family, but that happiness cant last forever. Short story sorry if it sucks its my first fan fic
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me**

* * *

><p>Chaos erupted all around them, mothers trying to find their children, haughty teenagers gossiping, cars honking, people talking, but the four of them didn't care. To them the night was beautiful, the city lights were far beneath them, and the sun was painting the sky brilliant shades of red's and oranges, it almost looked like the sky was on fire, the night was so clear it was like you could see to the ends of the earth, everything seemed so insignificant. On top of the hill sat four children, sitting completely peacefully staring at the beautiful sunset, the children were all treated like siblings, even though they weren't related in any way. One of the children was a blond hair girl, with pale skin and beautiful warm brown eyes that could make anyone smile even if they wanted to cry. There was another child with dark raven colored hair, and dark eyes that would peer into your soul but who was strangely enough didn't have his shirt on. Another child was a male with insanely messy pink hair, he had dark onyx eyes, a warm, almost fiery attitude, and a smile that could make anyone's heart melt. The last child who seemed to be the leader had long flowing red hair, her hair was so bright it was a beautiful shade of scarlet.<p>

One of the children, the small blond haired female, said hopefully "Erza-nee can we do this again someday"

The one who replied, the red head now known as Erza said "of course Lucy, the sunset is something that deserves to be enjoyed after all." with determination in her voice.

"Yeah" exclaimed the pinkette, "the sunset is so cool! It looks like the world is on fire!"

"The world could not possibly be on fire idiot" Said the raven haired boy matter-o-factly

"What was that grey" Growled the pinkette

"Are you deaf too Natsu" Gray said angrily

The two boys started growling at each other putting their faces close together and going into fighting stances.

Suddenly Lucy interrupted and said in a slightly nervous tone "you guys shouldn't be fighting, Erza-nee is right behind you and she looks pretty mad"

The boys froze in fear and slowly turned around, only to see a very demonic looking Erza, her red hair was flying everywhere and she had a demonic look in her eye. The two boys tried to slowly back away but were stopped by Erza. Suddenly she said "Are you boys fighting again."

The boys looked at her in fear and said "n-no of course not" perfectly in sync, and threw their arms around each other and put on cheesy fake smiles, they looked at each other and almost started fighting again, but then remembered the demonic presence before them.

Erza started talking again, she said "Good, because best friends should never fight, got it," she said meanly.

"A-aye" said the boys in sync, obviously scared out of their mind.

Suddenly Lucy interrupted not wanting the boys to be scared anymore and said "Erza-nee, it's getting late we should go home now."

"Oh my," exclaimed Erza just realizing that the sun had set "you're right Lucy it's getting dark, let's go home."

And so the four of them walked home hand in hand, nearly oblivious to the deafening city noise erupting around them, the four of them just walked home as a happy, little family. But one has to know that happiness can't last forever, eventually the cruel world will taint them, and they will no longer be young and innocent.


	2. Innocent

**Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me they belong to Hiro Mashima **

The day their happiness died started off as any normal day should, Erza and Lucy were the first ones up, as they both wake up when the sun rises, even though it was a Sunday. Since Lucy was the best cook she starts getting out the food and the pots and pans, accidentally making a huge BANG when she dropped a pan that was to big. Meanwhile Erza slowly walks towards the boys' room, not even trying to be quiet. She slams the door open with a bang, and hollers "Wake up, sleepy heads! Lucy is being kind enough to make breakfast for you… again. So you better not disrespect her!"

The boys sat up with a jolt alarmed by the screaming girl that entered their room so early in the morning, and stumbled out of bed. Right then Erza said "breakfast is in 5, don't be late." And slammed the door

"Geez" muttered Grey, "it's too early in the morning for this."

"I know, stripper" Natsu said sleepily, prying himself of the floor.

"Who are you calling a stripper, flame-brain" yelled Grey

"who you calling a flame-brain stripper!" replied Natsu angrily.

Just as they were about to start fighting, and probably destroy the room, they heard a shrill, angry voice call up, "Boys I hope you're not fighting again!"

They sighed and started to get changed and head downstairs, Natsu took a deep breath in and smiled he said "oh those pancakes smell amazing as always, eh Luce."

The blond blushed, and then smiled and meekly said "thanks natsu", anyone with half a brain could tell she had a crush on the boy, but unfortunately Natsu had the density of a brick.

They all started to help Lucy make breakfast, by cooking the bacon (or burning it in natsu's case) setting the table and cutting fruit. So in less than a half hour the four of them were sitting down and eating, or devouring in the boys case, their breakfast. NAtsu was the first to break the silence by saying "thanks luce that was a great breakfast, needed more hot sauce though." Lucy pouted at this, but suddenly Gray stood up and said "not everybody likes their pancakes with hot sauce, tabasco freak"

"Well at least I don't like to strip while I'm eating" retorted natsu, quickly standing up eager for a fight. Gray looked down and said "crap, where did my shirt go again!" and began to search around the kitchen for his shirt, once he found it he walked over to Natsu eager to fight but Erza grabbed his collar and pulled him away saying, "best friends shouldn't fight, now go help Lucy clean up, she shouldn't be doing it alone." Reluctantly Gray walked over and started to help Lucy wash the dishes and Natsu followed after getting the evil eye from Erza.

Once everything was clean, they all decided to go outside and play, Lucy and Erza went to go play with some of the local girls while Gray and natsu just started fighting… again.

"SHUT UP FLAME-BRAIN"'

"MAKE ME STRIPPER"

"UGH it's on now"

"Bring it o- ahh" Suddenly Natsu was accidentally pushed down by one of the local village girls, she had long dirty blond hair that was just past her shoulders, her eyes were a warm brown and her skin tanned, she was wearing a light blue dress with a white bow on the front with white knee-high socks and black Maryjane style shoes, her name was Kristina, he thought.

"O my god, I-I'm so sorry, I was just coming over here because Lucy umm wanted you guys to play with us," she said nervously. Natsu started to speak, he said "fine, but just one game okay, I want to win my fight with stripper over here."

"Hey I'm not a stripper!" Gray yelled

"Look down" said Natsu

Gray looked down only to realize that his shirt had gone missing, "Ahh when did that happen!" he said then began to run around look around for his lost shirt. When he finally found it he met up with Natsu, the girls were deciding who should be it for tag, Lucy started to tell everybody to put there foot in and all the girls put their feet into a small circle, while the boys had no idea what to do until Erza said "boys put your foot in," and they obeyed quickly.

Lucy knelt down on one knee and started singing a little song, placing her hand over everyone's shoe, until she sang "except for you" and her hand stopped on top of Natsu's foot, "I guess your it Natsu, give us a 10 second head start ok" she yelled as she started to run off.

Natsu slowly counted to ten then ran in the direction Gray went in, before spotting another one of the young girls and chasing her the girl squeaked and ran away from the fast pink haired boy. The little girl soon gets tagged and almost drops to her knees with exhaustion, Natsu being the dense person he is ran away and hid behind a building not even realizing the poor girls state, the girl picked herself up off the ground and continued the game tagging another person, and that person tagging someone else, until finally the sun started to lower in the sky and the other children got called in for dinner. Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray all felt a little bit of pain when they saw children being hugged by their mother or patted on the back by their father, all their parent had died when they were very little, so it's just them now. After everyone was inside Lucy stared to make her way to the hill that they had sat on yesterday night to watch the sunset, all of her siblings were behind her so she decided to yell

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

Simultaneously they all started to run Lucy having a huge lead on everyone, she stepped on a road not caring about the consequences but only wanting to get to the top of the hill first, and have fun with her siblings.

Unfortunately disaster struck, there was an out of control car barrelling down the street, the driver screaming trying to get the attention of the little blond girl on the road. Erza saw this and screamed "Lucyyyyyyy" Lucy turned around to face her older sister only to see the car speeding its way toward her. In a split second everything was over, the car hit Lucy sending her flying and slamming into a wall, she collapsed against the pavement, her head bleeding and a wound on her stomach gushing blood, her pale hair was died red and her body was lifelessly lying on the pavement. Erza, Natsu and Gray all ran towards her in a panic just trying to save their sister, unfortunately they were too late.

Lucy was bleeding out there was nothing they could possibly do to stop it, but still they started to hold her hands and tell her to stay with them, and that everything was going to be alright, at this point people were rushing out of their homes desperately trying to find a doctor or bandages or anything that could save the little girl. But they were too late by the time they had reached her she was on her last breath only to say, "Be strong, I love you and if you ever need my look at the sunset, I'll be watching." And with that the life faded out of her eyes, becoming dull and blank, and her hand lying limply.

They didn't leave for hours, Erza, Natsu and Gray sat there just crying or staring, wondering how cruel this world must be to take their little, baby sister away from them, Erza was the first one to move, she pulled away Lucy's blood stained bangs from her forehead and kissed it and said, I love you to Lucy. Natsu and Gray slowly stood up each saying their respective goodbyes, not really wanting to leave, yet knowing that they must and grimly followed Erza, leaving the very last of their innocence with Lucy.


	3. Epilouge

It's been 9 years since that day, the day she died, the family that used to have 4 members now only has 3, and the day their family finally broke. Natsu and gray didn't fight for weeks after the incident, and Erza just sat there every day staring at something and thinking, they were heavily grieving, even after weeks of mourning they didn't stop. Until one day they heard one of the village girls one of Lucy's friends say "she would have wanted them to feel like that, she only ever wanted them to be happy."

That snapped them out of it, they tried to act normal they tried to act like they were okay, they put on fake smiles for the sake of everyone else, but inside they were still broken, still sad and grieving. That sadness in their hearts slowly faded away but they were never the same, Erza spoke less Lucy was her best friend after all, she wasn't really close with any of the other girls, most of them were scared of her, Gray and Natsu fought less they still acted sober, but when they did fight it was insane, even Erza had a hard time stopping it. No one really noticed any of these changes, they all naively thought that they had healed, that they had stopped grieving over the loss of their sister but they were all wrong all that acting and fake smiles was just to keep the demons out. But today was the one day where they stopped acting were they just let the demons run wild, today was the 9th anniversary of Lucy's death.

None of them had gotten much sleep that night, knowing that they would have to wake up, and remember the pain they felt on that day 9 years ago, it was not a very pleasant feeling, Erza was up first like always, she had taken over the job of cooking once Lucy died. Erza had really grown into her body, she was no longer the awkward, strict child she was 9 years ago, she still had beautiful scarlet hair, that much hasn't changed, but now her hair was longer almost down to her waist, she had big brown eyes that were filled with kindness, but also filled with scars, she had a mature face, and a body that any girl would kill for, she had a perfect hourglass figure. She finished breakfast and set it onto 3 plates, then went to wake up the boys, "Boys wake up! Breakfast is ready and we have to leave in an hour! So get up!" she screeched

Both the boys sat up with a jolt startled about the early morning wake up call, then Gray muttered, "geez woman, even on a Sunday, try to be a little nicer on the weekends."

Gray had grown up too, he hasn't changed as drastically as Erza, he still had his slightly shaggy raven hair and piercing eyes, but his face had gotten longer and thinner, he had a solid 6 pack and a well-built body, that was, as always exposed, he still hadn't managed to stop his stripping habit.

"Hey stripper, how the heck did you manage to lose your clothes through the night," said Natsu groggily, obviously not quite awake.

Natsu had changed a lot as well, he had lost a lot of his baby fat, so he didn't look as childish any more, his eyes and smile didn't change much though, every time he smiled, a real smile that is, everyone who saw it would just melt with happiness, his attitude hadn't changed much either, he had grown up a little but he was still very fiery and immature.

"Aw shit", yelled Gray as he went to the dresser for his clothing, his mood instantly sobered as he saw what he saw, laid out on his dresser was his mourning clothes, a black suit and overcoat. Natsu had simultaneously made his way over to the closet and had a similar reaction, just frozen in place, unable to stop the memories from flowing.

Eventually they made their way into the kitchen wearing all black, except for Natsu, who still had his white scarf on, Erza was dressed similarly, with a modest black dress and a thin black shall. They ate in complete silence, when they were done they all walked outside, only stopping when Erza grabbed a picnic basket along the way, they all walked quietly up the hill, along the path and into the cemetery, only stopping when they had reached a grave, her grave.

The grave read Lucy Heartfillia, loved sister and friend, it was simple and small but it represented her. They all stared at it for a while, only for the silence to be broken by Natsu who said quietly "Hi Luce were back."

The day had passed quickly, and it passed like it does every year, they all talk to her and tell her stories, reassure her that they are dealing alright, they ate and laughed with her, they knew it wasn't the most respectful thing to do at her grave, but they knew that Lucy would have enjoyed it. The day passed quickly and soon it was sunset, they had requested this spot in the graveyard for one reason and one reason only, it had the most beautiful view of the sunset, that way they knew that she could watch the sunset and it was a way they could remember her. They spent a long while watching the sun set, they tried to imagine what Lucy would say, she would probably marvel at its beauty, the very thought of it just brought tears to their eyes. Finally the sun set and they had begun to say their goodbyes, they all just knelt by her grave for a while reminded of that day, Erza again was the first one to move as she stood up, brushed the dirt from skirt and said "Good night Lucy, we will always love you," with tears in her eyes obviously trying to hold back the tears.

Natsu and Gray also stood up, "We miss you Lucy" said Gray softly not even trying to stop the tears falling down his face.

And finally Natsu said his good bye "We- I miss you, I wish you were still with us, watching the sunset, and playing tag, I love you Luce, and I always will" he said at this point tears streaming down his face.

They all laid flowers on her grave then slowly walked home, each of them comforting each other, they were suddenly broken out of their sadness with a loud, BANG! It was the sound of a gunshot, they looked behind them to see a man, he was tall most of his face covered, but you could tell by the way he walked he wasn't quite sane, they looked around them, the nearest shelter was almost 800 meters away. They were all very skilled at fighting, but none of them seemed willing to go up against this man who had a gun, and didn't seem afraid to use it, Natsu being the idiot he was decided to run up to the guy, and shout," What the hell! Are you trying to kill us?"

Gray and Erza screamed at him to stop, but they were to late BANG, another gunshot straight through the head.

Erza fell to her knees shaking quivering, she knew she couldn't lose more of her family, she couldn't stand that Lucy was bad enough but Natsu too, this was just too much. Gray on the other hand stood shaking with rage, unable to comprehend this man's reasons to kill his best friend, even though they fought they were still like brothers, they still loved each other.

At the same time both of them snapped out of it and yelled "you basterd!" and ran at him fully intending to beat him into the next year, unfortunately, he was faster BANG, BANG. Two more gunshots, two more bodies.

After this story most people would commonly think that the family just had bad luck, I mean none of them even made it to twenty, and that's what most of the villagers thought, however in truth, they were probably the luckiest family of all, because after years of suffering, their family had been reunited, they were reunited up there, in the place where the angels lie.

They woke piled on the floor, they slowly untangled themselves then took a look around, they were in a small, brightly light room, with only a fancy gold door in the front of the room.

"Should we open it," said Natsu staring at the door curiously.

"It could be trapped, flame brain, I mean where are we any way all I remember is… a bullet, I don't think any of us could of lived through that, especially you Natsu, I mean we saw you die." Said Gray sadly.

"Well if we died then where the heck are we stripper!" shouted Natsu

"Boys," Erza interjected, "do you think we will see Lucy soon?"

"I don't know," said Gray somberly

The door opened, they all turned around startled to see a beautiful scene, a golden field with long grass waving in the wind, and a beautiful blue sky with a few wispy white clouds, and standing in the doorway was Lucy. She had grown up, she had a flowing strapless white dress, which ended just before her knees, her beautiful blond hair was flowing in the wind, and her eyes were filled with kindness and innocence, and she was smiling. She had the most beautiful smile, it was a smile of pure joy. They all stood there for a second or two before Erza ran to Lucy tears streaming down her face, with Natsu following and Gray running close behind, they all tackled her in a hug, pushing her back out of the door and onto the soft golden grass. At this point none of them could stop the tears from falling, they all just sat there enjoying the moment, and enjoying the company they have missed for the past 9 years.

Suddenly Lucy wiped her eyes and said "I love you guys too, now do you want to see my home for the past 9 years?"

They all nodded and she led them out of the fields and through a lively town with all types of people dressed in mostly white wandering around, and she stopped before a building, it was rather large, at least 3 stories, with colorful roofs, and an ornate bell at the top, in the front was a gate with tall brick posts on both sides and two fairy like creatures at the top.

Lucy started speaking again, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my home."

**I know I'm slightly evil and I'm sorry but sad stories are so much easier to write...**

**anyways i do not own any of these characters they all belong to Hiro Mashima **


End file.
